


Hiddlestone House

by TeamGallifreeWill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Good Brother Dean, Minor Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), but not really sadly, haha - Freeform, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm looking for a new beta (check out my profile if interested. Hope you enjoy this random story that came to me a few nights ago, until I get back to the series, and a crossover that's in the works. :)Sam and Dean go to the library for a case and Dean has his work cut out for him when his brother is a bit dense. Also, there's a not so hidden easter egg. haha





	Hiddlestone House

“Hey Dean, just accept it, we need to hit the books,” Sam rolls his eyes at his brother’s attempt at getting out of walking into the building.

“But, maybe we missed something?” the older Winchester tries.

“C’mon. It won’t be bad, and like usual, I’ll do most of it while you undoubtedly find a cute librarian to flirt with.” 

The hunter thinks it over, “fine. But there better be bacon burgers in the deal too,” he emphasises his words with a point at his brother then walks in. Sam shakes his head and follows. He steps in front of Dean as the near the desk, this place is supposed to have private rooms and it’d be helpful to not have to completely watch their words.

 

McKenna busies herself with getting things in order. With college back in session, they tend to get rushes a few times of the day as classes let out. While sorting some returned books onto a cart she hears a deep voice behind her, “hello?”

“Hi, sorry, how can I help you?” she stares into a pair of hazley green eyes and really has no urge to look away.

She hears a throat clear then, “uh, right, do you have one of your private rooms available?”

“Um,” she does a few quick clicks and then looks back up, “yep. Do you need it just for today or would you like to reserve it? I have to let you know though, that midterms are coming up and study groups like to book them up.”

“Oh, well, let’s just get it for now, and then I’ll let you know before we leave if we need to reserve it, is that ok?”

“Absolutely. Would you like me to show you to the room, or would you like to get your books first?

He looks at the other man,  _ oh there were two of them,  _ before answering, “how about you show us the way and then we’ll let you get back to work while we find our books?” he offers a shy smile.

“Of course, follow me,” the men do just that with the taller one’s eyes travelling along her body before the other one elbows him and he knows he’s been caught. Soon they’re at the top of the steps and she opens a door to their left, “this will all be yours for the next three hours gentlemen.”

They step in and look around taking in the room. For it’s small size, it actually offers quite a lot and Sam wishes he had a place like this while at Stanford, “thanks,” is all he says.

“If you need anything the phone over there connects right to the front desk.”

“Wow. that’s actually kinda cool.”

“Yeah, it offers our patrons a personalized benefit. Also weird that it’s out of date and state of the art at the same time. Kind of what we’re known for though.”

“I can see how it’d be helpful.”

“There’s even a story about it saving a man’s life before, but I think it was more to keep the rennovaters from touching them,” she laughs and turns to go, but turns back, “like I said, let me know if you need anything,” she says to Sam with a smile, then turns to give Dean a once over and licks her lips before flicking her eyes quickly back to Sam before leaving.

Once the door closes, “dude, she’s so into you. I thought I was the one that was supposed to be flirting with the cute librarian.”

Deflated by the action, “what are you talking about? You’re the one she checked out,” Sam says grumpily.

“Yeah, only to make you jealous.”

Sam sighs, “whatever dude, we have work to do.”

 

Reaching the desk again Mckenna is greeted by Dolores, the older dark-skinned women. “Those two were something,” she says suggestively nodding to the younger girl.

“Oh yeah. Something,” she says quietly with a smile on her lips, and the sudden flash of hazley green eyes and soft brown hair..

“You can have the tall one, I’ll take freckles,” Dolores shakes her head as she takes the now full cart out to the floor.

A few minutes later she notices the two walk down the stairs and head to the stacks. Somehow no matter what she does, or who she helps, her eyes keep finding the tall stranger. Yes, he stands above most of the people milling about, but it seems to be something else. She tries to not get disappointed when she never catches his eyes looking back.

Sam tries to focus on searching for the books they need, but keeps looking over to the front desk. When he has yet to catch her looking back, he shakes his head and takes his small stack of books upstairs. After about an hour they have a couple pages of notes, and are getting fidgety. He hears Dean sigh then, “you want lunch? I’m fading over hear. Food may help. And it’ll give you time to chat up your girl.”

He doesn’t look up but still rolls his eyes, “she was just being nice, Dean.”

“Yeah, then why did I keep catching you two making eyes at each other down there?”

“Wha- Dean, first of all, ‘making eyes’?, and secondly, we didn’t even make eye contact.”

“But you tried,” he winks with a click of his tongue. “I’ll be back,” he closes the door behind him. He makes his way downstairs and instead of walking straight out, walks over to the desk, “hey,” he looks at her name tag, “Mckenna, pretty name.” 

She looks up and smiles, “thank you. You guys need something?”

“Uh, no, just wondering, I was about to get some lunch but thought I should ask if food was allowed,” she seems like the type to enjoy the nice guy approach.

“Oh, yeah. I mean, technically they’re not, but you try telling a bunch of stressed out kids cramming for finals that they can’t have their coffee and pizza, and yes, together; it gets scary.”

Dean genuinely laughs, “I bet, but thanks. I promise we’ll keep it clean, unless you’re into that.”

“Only on Fridays,” she deadpans.

Dean laughs then realizes what she said, “what?” his answer is just a wink before she turns back to her work.“

 

Coming back Dean nods to Mckenna as he walks by and goes upstairs. He opens the door and finds Sam only a bit further into the book he was reading when he left, his little brother looks up when he hears the door. “Her name’s Mckenna,” he says holding up the bag before sitting down across from Sam, “did some research of my own,” he smirks.

“I think we’re gonna need the room longer,” is all Sam says.

Dean rolls his eyes, “dude did you hear me? I got your girl’s name for you.”

Sam ignores him, “I can’t find any information that helps narrow down monsters. Do you want to reserve the room for a few days just to be safe?”

Dean shakes his head, “sure, it’ll give me more time to prove you wrong,” he takes a bite of his burger.

Sam begrudgingly eats then gets up, “I’ll go reserve the room and see if there’s anymore books that might help.” Dean just nods and mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like ‘book named Mckenna’. He gets to the front desk and sees an older black woman instead of Mckenna, “uh, hi, I was,” he thankfully interrupted by the girl he was not so secretly hoping to find.

“Oh, hey,” she turns to the older woman, “I got this one Dolores,” she focuses back on Sam, “what can I do for you?” she smiles sweetly.

“I think we’re gonna need the room for a few days, that possible?”

“Sure thing, just need to put it in the system, hang on,” she starts typing and after a couple clicks looks back up, “name?” 

He’s snapped out of his ‘observation’ of how hair tucks behind her ear except for the bit from her bangs that falls right in front, “uh Sam. Sorry, I’m Sam,” he stumbles awkwardly.

“Ok,” she smiles, “you got a last name Sam?”

“Uh, Tyler.”

“Alright, Mr. Tyler, room’s all yours for the next three days, I went ahead and booked it all day.”

“Oh. Um, thanks. And call me Sam.”

“You got it Sam, anything else?” she tilts her head slightly and meets his eyes. The moment’s gone when the other woman passes behind her and whispers ‘like my number’ which causes Mckenna to blush with a shy smile.

“No, I think we’re good. Thanks.”

She nods as he turns and takes a few steps out of earshot, “yeah you are” Dolores speaks up as she continues to watch his retreating figure. “Girl, put your eyes back in your head.”

“Sorry, he’s just so tall it takes awhile to look over all of him,” she shrugs.

“Uh huh, well I’m pretty sure you were only looking at one part of him when he turned away,” she gives a gentle knowing smile. “Want me to let it slip when your shift ends?”

“Dolores.”

“What? You two are cute. And when was the last time you went out with a nice boy?” Mckenna just shakes her head, and turns. Then she hears “oh. Loverboy returns.”

It’s with a gentle laugh that Sam admits, “I actually came down to ask about something besides the room,” he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and Mckenna can’t deny it’s adorable. “Do you have any books or a section on local history?”

“Yeah, right over here,” she smiles. “Any point in particular?”

“Huh? Oh, no. Just in general.”

“Ok, well it’s divided into a couple of sections like notable people, politics, agriculture, and such.”

“Awesome, thanks,” he holds her gaze a little longer than necessary, “um, can we have the room for the rest of the day? Or is out time still up?”

“Oh,” that wasn’t what she was expecting, “I guess you can stay til we close, it’s only a couple more hours though.”

He nods his head trying to think of how to continue the conversation, “cool,” he groans internally.

“If you need to stay longer, I can take my time closing up.”

“We don’t want to keep you from any plans,” ok, that was a bit smoother.

She smiles widely, “oh yeah, exciting plans of heating up leftovers and deciding if I want to binge watch something or read.”

“Is that typical?” She just shakes her head and pats his arm as she walks away. 

It’s then she realizes what she did, “why did you have to touch him?” she talks to herself as she walks back to a waiting Dolores.

“I’m not gonna catch you two making out in the back am I?”

“He asked if I had plans tonight. Then I think he asked if I had a boyfriend.”

“Are you not sure Sweetheart? Has it been that long?”

Mckenna laughs, “he’s really awkward, and his awkwardness mixed with mine makes it hard to tell.”

“Oh lordy this’ll be fun,” she says dryly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, sure you don’t need me to stay for you tonight?”

“And leave you with the other one? I can handle it. Night Dolores,” she laughs.

“Night honey.”

The phone rings, “Front desk, Mckenna, how can I help you?”

“Hey McKenna, is my moose of a partner still down there?”

She laughs at their relationship. They must have been together for a while, “yeah, he’s in the local section, want me to get him for you?”

“Nah, I’ll get him, thanks.”

“No problem. Hey, can I ask how long you guys have been partners?”

“All our lives,” he pauses, “he’s my brother.”

“That, um, actually explains a bit,” she chuckles.

“And brings up the question of why only I got the looks, right?”

He hears someone walk up and Mckenna ask if she can help them, then into the receiver, “sorry, I’ll have to get back to you on that, Mr. Tyler.” Dean smiles as he hangs up.  
  


The rest of the night goes by smoothly and before too long Mckenna knocks on the private room’s door. It opens to reveal the brothers in jeans and flannel. “Costume change, boys?” she asks causing them to laugh, “I actually came up to tell you we’re closing in fifteen.”

 

Dean interrupts, “and to tell us to get the hell out, right? Told you she’d get sick of you Sammy.”

Mckenna smiles as she watches the tall man blush, “older brother right?” she asks. He nods. “Sorry about that.”

“Hey! I’m a pleasure,” Dean objects.

She shakes her head, “like I said, fifteen, sorry, ten now, minutes til we close. Need me to stay longer?” she directs the question to Sam.

“No, actually I think we’re just gonna call it a night and start again tomorrow.”

“Ok, well I’ll see you then,” she starts to leave but hesitates, “you know about what time?”

“Not sure yet, depends on what time I can drag him in.”

She nods and bites her lip before meeting his eyes again, “or you could come alone.” She turns before she can see or hear his response, “anyway, have a good night guys. Don’t make me kick you out of here.”

Before Sam can say anything she’s gone again and he feels Dean’s fist punch his shoulder, “told you dude; into you,” he walks out the door and calls to Mckenna. When she stops he asks, “do you want us to put the books back, or,” he trails off.

“Will you need them tomorrow?”

He shrugs, “maybe?”

“You can leave them, they’re not exactly hot items so no one should be in need of them. If you think of it, just bring down the ones you’re done with when you go to get more though.”

“Yeah, sure, we can do that. And hey, you doing anything tonight?”

“Um,” she taken aback, but before she can answer, he continues.

“Sorry, not like a date, with me. I just meant, if you’re not busy, would you wanna join us for a beer after you close up?”

She smiles, “thanks for the offer but I should probably just head home. Dolores is off tomorrow so it’s just me. Thanks again though,” she pauses.

He realizes she’s waiting for his name, “sorry, Dean.”

“Thank you anyway Dean, maybe another night.”

“Like Fridays,” he smiles, “or maybe a night where I’m not there?” his smile fades to one of more mischievous.

“Night Dean,” she blushes.

“Night Mckenna.”

A few minutes later they walk by the desk on their way out and Sam stops in front of her, “Night Mckenna, see you tomorrow. Did you decide on show or book yet?”

She smiles easily, “was thinking I might start out reading while I watch and see which one grabs my attention more.”

“Sounds suspenseful. Dean and I will probably be grabbing a couple of beers somewhere if neither wins out.”

“Thanks Sam, and that somewhere should probably be Mel’s. It’s good food, good music, and the only bar in town. Well except for that campus one, but that’s just hipster kids being annoying.”

He laughs, “thanks for the tip. You going to be ok leaving by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’m tougher than I look,” she winks. “You guys have a good night.”

“Ok, night Kens,” he lets the nickname slip.

“Night Sam,” she says before he can take it back.

He walks out with a smile on his face to see Dean leaning against the Impala, “she says go to Mel’s.”

Dean quirks a brow, “shouldn’t we wait for her?”

“Huh? No, she’s not coming.”

“Then why the dopey smile? You get her number?”

“Nope,” he slides into shotgun.

Dean shakes his head, “that is the goal though right? You’re so past the point of a one nighter.”

“It’s just harmless flirting Dean; she’s cute,” he shrugs and tries to brush it off.

“Yeah. okay,” he pulls away and heads to the bar.

  
  


During the next couple of days the agents are a regular sight, especially the taller one.

“Yes, Sam?” Mckenna answers. He’s the only one in the private rooms so it has to be him.

“Oh Kens, hey! Um do you have any books on the Hiddlestone House?”

“Um, yeah, actually. Anything particular?”

“Whatever you got?” 

“Be right up.” He can’t help smile despite his lack of audience.

A few moments later she walks into the room with a small stack of books, “it’s not much since its mainly a local attraction, but there’s a mention in each of these. Also a few news articles that can be found online.” She hesitates before asking, “can I ask something?”

“Um, sure?”

“You guys are feds right? I haven’t heard anything but, that doesn’t mean something didn’t happen.”

“Why do you think that?” that so wasn’t what he thought she was going to ask.

“Well, there’s still a few things that don’t match up, but what I have so far is that even the most pretentious detectives don’t wear suits like that around here, not to mention not seeing you before. You’re clearly unfamiliar with the local scene as such,” she gestures to the new stack of books she just brought up, “which again points to you’re being from out of town, however the air of authority and justice that you guys exude mean you’re not used to playing second fiddle, but you’re also working for a bigger cause, like saving people, which brings us back to some branch of law enforcement. You tend to run the show. Am I right?”

Sam sits a bit stunned, “wow. That was, what’s an analyst doing working in a public library?”

She smiles, “books, the best weapons in the world.”

“Did you just, quote the Doctor?”

“Can you blame me? If you’re gonna quote an alien it’s just one of many lines that are better than ‘phone home’,” she imitates ET and Sam lets out a hearty laugh. She finds she’s not that self conscious about the exchange but still apologizes, “Sorry, I tend to quote pop culture a lot.”

He huffs out the rest of his laugh, “all good. You should listen to a typical conversation with my brother. He actually told me to ‘be like Elsa’,” he mocks Dean’s voice, “one day.” The anecdote makes Mckenna’s face crack into a blinding smile as she doubles over. It makes Sam feel a little braver, or stupider, he’s not sure, but he finds himself asking, “hey, do you know much about this house?”

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth to quell the fangirl, “um, yeah actually. I kind of love the time period and being local, I’ve looked into it a lot.”

“Wanna sit for a minute, that is if you’re not busy,” he rushes, “I could just use a bit of a break from reading, and someone who knows the subject is usually a better source anyway,” he gives her a sly smile, knowing/hoping, she’s not busy.

“Yeah. I can do that. What do you wanna know exactly? And wait, if this is a case does that make me a consultant?”

“Easy Sherlock, let’s just start with the basics.”

They share an easy but private smile for a minute before she starts. “Well, the story is that Hiddlestone’s daughter was in love with a slave, of course tragic love story follows, and lore is born. Today the story is that if you walk in with the one you’re destined to be with, you’ll hear bells.”

Sam stops her, “like wedding bells?”

She nods, “but if you walk in with someone you’re not, you keep, losing, them in the same room.” Sam tilts his head in confusion so she elaborate, “like turn around and they’re gone, not in the room with you anymore. They actually did an experiment on it,” she can’t help but get a little excited. “They ran the scenario three times; once when the place was packed, once during regular business hours, and once by themselves. Well, the couple enters and,” he stops her again.

“No bells?” Sam smiles like its more for her than her story.

“No bells, but the first test, they actually didn’t lose sight of each other at all. The second one, during normal conditions, they walked into the same room, and lost each other once in the hour they were there. Now on the final run, they lost each other five times in that same amount of time.”

Sam sits there a minute thinking over the story, then turns to Mckenna, “so, have you ever been to the house?” he tries to ask casually.

“Only by myself. So no bells or lost boyfriends.”

“Good to know.”

“Are you, asking for a tour, Agent?”

“It’s always good to know your local history while you’re in a town,” he shrugs.

She gets up suddenly feeling like she should put some space between them, “let me know if there’s anything else you need,” she leaves Sam grinning like an idiot at their awkward flirty history lesson.  
  


Going back downstairs Mckenna finds she can’t get rid of the stupid grin the mysterious agent causes to break out on her face.

“You pitching woo with that boy again?”

“Delores no one says pitching woo anymore.”

“Didn’t answer my question. You two make me feel like i’m back in high school with all that chemistry I don’t understand going on. Now me, I was always more of a biology girl, and mmm, look at that boy. Now he does things to my biology. I wonder who he’s talking to?”

Dean walks in talking on the phone, “probably his girlfriend. Look at that smile, slight blush, it’s like no one else is around him.”

“Do you enjoy crushing my fun like that?”

Mckenna chuckles as Dean comes close enough that the women can overhear the end of the conversation, “ok, see you later. Thanks, man.”

“Well damn. Knew he was too pretty,” Dolores mutters as she passes behind her.

“Huh, did not see that coming.”

Putting his phone away Dean leans his hip on the desk, “hey ladies, my brother upstairs,” he directs the question to ‘Kens’ as he’s caught his brother calling her but it seems to be as far as they’ve gotten.

“Yeah, he’s up there,” she quirks head up the second floor.

“‘Kay, thanks. Hi Delores,” he winks.

They watch him walk away, “yep, way too damn pretty.”

They enjoy the sight a little while longer, then Mckenna breaks the quiet, “hey, Dolores?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Imagine what his boyfriend looks like.”

“Oh child don’t be giving an old women images like that. My heart can’t take it,” she starts fanning herself with the stack of library card information sheets in her hand.

Dean opens the door to find Sam with an open book and a faraway smile on his face, “either that’s a really good book or you finally asked out  _ Kens, _ ” he teases.

“Huh?” Sam startles and looks up.

Dean sighs, “dude. I’ll say it slowly for you, ask, her, out.”

“Dean I,” he can’t seem to finish.

“What? Can’t? Don’t want to? We know that’s a lie. Did? That’d be awesome,” he rambles.

“Dean she’s amazing,” Sam starts and Dean just pulls out a chair to let his brother swoon. “She’s smart, and funny, she quoted the Doctor and ET in the same moment. That same moment happening after accurately calling us out on our fed act, but before giving me a rundown on the history of the lore we need. If she can handle an angel blade I may be in love,” he laughs and Dean’s eyes go wide.

“Dude, so much about that, but first, what do you mean called us out on our fed act?” he asks gruffly.

“Oh yeah. Pegged us as FBI from like the moment we walked in by the sound of it. But still not sure if she really believes we’re real FBI,” he says proudly.

“Huh, ok, side burner for the moment,” he shifts in his seat before bringing up his next point, “and now going back to the end of your statement, you joking?” he asks seriously and Sam knows exactly what he’s asking.

He shrugs like it’s not a big deal, “I’m not going to drag her into this Dean.”

“So you’re going to torture yourself and lead her on the whole time? Sounds like she’s too smart to be ok with that.”

“It’s fine. Tonight I’ll pull an all nighter and figure out a plan.”

“That sounds fun. I however am going back to that Mel’s place and seeing if I can score with the cute bartender. She can be an acceptable replacement for the agreed upon librarian.”

“Yeah, ok.”

  
  


The next morning Sam heads to the library alone. He may have been a little too overzealous when he’s waiting outside the door when Mckenna walks up. “Wow, morning,” she ends with a yawn and then hands him her coffee thermos while she opens the door. Once open he hands it back to her.

“Is it ok to be here now?” Instead of answering she nods around another sip of the hot liquid and shoos him with her hand. “Not a morning person, ok then,” he smiles to himself. He grabs a few random books for show and heads upstairs. While Dean was out he came to a realization that doesn’t make him happy. Once in the room he takes off his jacket and rolls it up under his head.

 

He’s woken up by a kock on the door. Before h e can get up it opens and Mckenna walks in holding a styrofoam cup, he assumes of coffee. “Peace offering,” she holds it up and takes in his jacket and messed hair. “Oh. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Rough night?”

“Annoying brother and case. It’s fine. And peace offering for what?”

“This morning. I, um, I don’t exactly play nice before my coffee. Or function very well really,” she smirks.

He picks up the cup and takes a long sip. He was expecting just normal coffee, but this, “wow. This is really good. Sorry, um, forgiven,” he smiles.

“Ok, well, I should get back to the desk, we officially opened fifteen minutes ago,” she leaves him with the rest of his coffee.

He waits a few minutes before walking over to the phone. After a couple rings she picks up, “yes Sam?” she asks sweetly.

“You have any more of that coffee?”

“It’s from the shop on the corner. They also have really good donuts.”

He almost asks if she’d take a break and go with him but stops. That would cross his line. 

“Oh ok. Thanks. Be back soon.”

He hears her laugh, “Sam, I’ll see you walk out, and back in. you don’t have to tell me you’re leaving either.”

“Uh, right. Yeah. guess I need more coffee too,” he hangs up. As he walks by the desk Mckenna smiles and he ducks his head to hide his blush.

At the shop he pulls out his phone and tries Dean again, he picks up, “wha issit sammy?” he mumbles.

“Dude are you getting up today? What time did you get in?”

“Late. To both. Night.”

“Yeah, ok. Well on your way in later, you should know there’s a great coffee shop that has some awesome pie, if you’re interested.”

“Get me a slice and a very large coffee. I’ll be there, in a bit,” he grumbles and hangs up.

Twenty minutes later when Sam finishes his own coffee and muffin, he gets up and orders for Dean as well as another cup for himself. He waits for the order and then slowly makes his way to the library. Enjoying the walk.

Walking back in he sees Mckenna swamped at the desk and just nods when she catches his eye. When he gets back to the room he starts looking through the random books. Nothing seems to hold his interest though. He gets up and heads down to the shelves again. He’s wondering around when he hears laughing. He looks up and sees Mckenna with her head thrown back in a carefree laugh. Dolores is watching her with a smirk and shaking her head; clearly the one that caused Mckenna to laugh. He smiles to himself as the younger woman laughs harder at getting shushed by a few people. He grabs a book and walks over to the desk.

“Hi, hi, Sam, can, I, can I help,” she gives up trying to form words and resolves back to silent giggles.

“Are you ok?” She nods. “Alright, if You need anything, let Me know, yeah?” he smiles as she nods again.

He shakes his head and goes back up stairs. He’s about 100 pages in when the door opens and Dean walks in.

“Dude, it’s been hours. What happened to ‘in a bit’?”

“It’s not a fixed amount of time Sam. Now where’s my pie and coffee?”

Sam points to the table, “you’ll probably have to reheat the coffee. It’s really good though.”

Dean pulls a face, “is it one of those hippie flavored ones?”

“No. It’s just really good.”

Dean takes a sip, then sets it down, “yep. Cold. So, how’s the Mckenna case coming along?”

“Dean, I told you.”

“Yeah, I know. But I also have eyes and yours are always finding hers.”

“Whatever Dean, how was your night?”

Dean grins, “solved a case of my own, Sammy. You should try it sometime. Like before we leave town.”

“I’m focusing on solving the real case here Dean, now grab a book, or read some of the online articles so we can finish it up. For a simple ghost this is taking way too long.”

“For a simple roll in the hey it’s taking too long,” he mutters and gets an epic bitchface. “Yeah ok, back to Casper.” He knows his brother and knows that that particular face meant that his act worked. Mckenna is a bit more than a girl while in town. Although he knew that, it was just confirmation that what he did last night was for the best. “I’ll be back.”

“Dean you just got here,” but the door closing is his only answer.

Dean purposefully walks to the desk, and Dolores, “hi honey, how can I help you?” she greets him.

“Hey, you have a minute?”

She looks him over, “sure, everything alright?”

“Besides my brother being an idiot? I can’t believe he’s making me do this like some teenage girl,” she watches as that last part was clearly meant for himself, before he addresses her again, “you’re close with Mckenna, right?”

“That girl is like my own,” she means it as a warning as well.

Dean nods in understanding, “I think we have some plotting to do.”

She leans in conspiratorially, “you mean like matchmaking plotting?” 

Deans smiles brightly, “indeed I do.”

“She leaves at 4:30 and has tomorrow off. What’s the plan?” she winks.

 

A bit later the phone rings on the main floor, “front desk.”

“Hey Dolores, is Ke-Mckenna nearby?”

“Sorry sugar, she just left. Can I help you?”   


“Oh. She went home?”

“No, just to lunch”

“Do you, uh, do you know where she went?”

“I don’t honey, but I’ll let her know next time she should invite you along too.”

“Oh, I, uh, I don’t know if that’d be professional.”

“And that’s why you were wondering where she went for lunch,” they both know she sees through the excuse.

“No, that was just, um, thanks Dolores.”

“Sure thing sweetie. Ring if you need something,” she pauses, “that is if it’s actually part of library services,” she hangs up with a slight laugh.

“He want to know where she went?”

“Yep. Only wanted to talk to her.” Dean shakes his head beside her and puts his booted feet on the counter. “Boy, just because I think you’re pretty doesn’t mean I won’t smack you upside the head,” she nods to his feet which he promptly removes.

“You don’t have a sister named Missouri, do you?”

 

About thirty minutes later Dean is back in the room with Sam, having been kicked out from behind the desk by Dolores, “hey Sam, I have a plan.”

“Is it about the case or Mckenna and I?”

“Both!” he says with a smug smile. Sam sighs but doesn’t object so he continues, “you have her give you a tour of this house. I follow with the EMF and see if we can,” he starts humming the Ghostbusters theme.

“No Dean, she could get hurt.”

“I’ll be right there man, just out of sight. And it sounds like it’s just one ghost anyway. We can handle that blindfolded.”

He thinks it over and knows it’s the only option but he’s been avoiding that fact since last night, “first sign of something you take her and get out of there.”

“You got it,”

 

Around 4:20 the boys make their way to the front desk to return their books, Dean and Dolores share an unnoticed look and nod while Sam hands the stack over to Mckenna, “I think we’re done,” he says.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Ahh, no,” before he can continue he sees the flash of sadness behind her eyes. “We’re going to try a different path I think, going to the Hiddlestone House now.”

“Oh, well, it was nice knowing you guys. If you ever find yourselves in town again,” she tries to contain her true feelings. It was all flirting and fun, but now he’s leaving and it never got past that.

“I was wondering, because of your interest in the house if you’d be willing to, um, join me?”

“What?”

“Dean’s going to follow a different lead so it’s just me.”

Just then Dolores walks up to her, “alright, young lady, go clock out and get your butt home. Enjoy your day off tomorrow.” 

“Wait, you’re shift is over,” he looks at Dean who happened to insist on getting downstairs before 4:30, “and you have tomorrow off?” She nods, but looking at Dolores gives her the distinct feeling that this wasn’t all coincidental.

“Yeah, looks like I can’t get out of it now,” she bluffs.

“You kids should grab some dinner first,” Dean butts in.

Without thinking Mckenna answers, “actually the House stops tours at 5.”

Dean bites his lips, as she realizes what he implied and blushes, “then I guess you can go after,” he smiles not unkindly.

“Um, yeah, I guess we can. Give me a few minutes then I’ll be ready,” she turns and heads to the bathroom. Dolores goes to help a frazzled-looking kid, and sam turns to Dean.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy?”

“Did you guys set us up?”

“Only slightly little brother,” he grins with eyes full of mischief. Just then Mckenna comes back with her bag over her shoulder. Dean smiles down at her then watches as she and Sam walk away. “Thank me later,” he calls to them.

“So, um, I think we were set up,” Sam tells Mckenna.

“Yeah, caught that too,” she smiles. 

Sam follows her as she walks without question until about a block later, “are we almost to your car?”

“Oh no, we’re walking. It’s just right up here,” they turn the corner and Sam sees an old house.

“It seems so much smaller,” he says almost sadly.

“Yeah, know what you mean. Come on,” without thinking she grabs his hand and pulls him toward the building.

“Mckenna my dear! So glad to see you, and oh, testing the ghost?” She’s greeted by an older man. He’s at a podium outside the house that bears a sign warning those who enter about the legend.

She laughs, “no, this is Agent Tyler, he’s looking into a case and wanted a tour of the house.”

“Oh, agent? Well, law enforcement and young librarians get in free today,” he winks.

“Tom, why won’t you ever take my money?”

“Because if I did it wouldn’t feel right. This house is more than a tourist attraction to you my dear; it’s my thank you,” he says sincerely.

Mckenna shakes her head, “thank you Tom.”

“Of course dear. Oh and Agent, if you need to take some time after hours come find me in my office, Kenna will show you where it’s at.”

“Ah, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

Mckenna takes his hand again as they step over the threshold. They stare wide-eyed at each other and turn crimson as the unmistakable sound of bells are heard. And then the sound of laughter, causing them to turn. They find Tom doubled over, “sorry sweetheart, but I’ve waited so long for you to finally bring a fella with you to do that. You gotta let an old man have his fun.”

Mckenna starts laughing, and is then joined by Sam who stops long enough to ask, “you come here a lot don’t you?”

“Yeah, Tom and I became fast friends after about the third time he saw me, he’s actually the owner.”

“Oh wow,” he looks back over his shoulder as the man welcomes a couple more people into the house then ropes off the entrance. “Looks like we just made the cut.”

“Oh yeah, he’ll start going around telling people to get out of his house so he can eat ‘supper’ and go to bed. And he insists on saying supper because he thinks it makes him sound older and grumpier,” she chuckles softly.

“How long have you lived here?” he asks and soon the conversation flows over topics, mainly covering Mckenna’s life. 

Soon, they find themselves staring at the portrait of Malcolm Hiddlestone and his family above the grand fireplace. “So the oldest daughter there,” she points, “was the one that wanted to marry their house slave, of course he wasn’t going to have it being a prominent southerner and not wanting to risk his reputation. However, he was also a prominent softie. He made a deal with Olivia that she could live in a second ‘slave quarters’ they had built, just for the two of them, as long as they kept up appearances.”

“Wow, that’s really dangerous. Looking at this stuff I never would have thought he would be a sympathizer,” he says completely engrossed in the story.

“He was more of a neutral, but he was a dad that wanted his daughter happy. Anyway, the plan worked for a few months, until a party and someone accused George, the slave, of acting unbecoming. The party, made up of mostly southern socialites, took the accusation and ran with it. Malcolm managed to squash the threat that night, but a week later he found both Olivia and George murdered in the back house. He was racked with guilt. Olivia was his oldest and therefore had a stronger hold on his heart that never let go. He wrote a note very vaguely apologizing, which people took as him being so ashamed that his daughter had run off with a slave, that he killed himself. But if you read the letter, it’s not hard to see it’s just a father apologizing for making his daughter hide her small bit of good because of the greater evil.”

Sam’s mind is filled with swirling thoughts about the story.  _ Is Mckenna his bit of good in his world of evil? And a dad that would risk so much so his kid could be happy? Sure his dad sold his soul for Dean, but was that really FOR Dean?  _

He feels Mckenna take his hand and vaguely hears her say something about talking to Tom. next thing he knows is being told to ‘wait here’.

“Ok, Tom says we can stay as long as you need. Anything specific you wanna see?”

“Wait, where did everyone else go?”

She laughs and shakes her head at him, “the house has been closed for a while now. They all left when we walked into the living room.”

“Huh, I didn’t even notice,” he smirks.

“Yeah, that happened to me the first time I heard the story too. I was hooked,” she laughs.

“Yeah,” he looks around a little, “hey, is there a restroom?”

“Oh, yeah, right here,” she leads him to the room across from the office, “don’t tell anyone about this one though, it’s the VIP one. I’ll be back in the living room.”

“Secret’s safe. And I’ll meet you there.” he nods. She smiles and starts walking back to the living room. Once out of sight, Sam walks the other way, softly calling out for Dean in a hushed voice, “Dean?” No answer. He pulls out his phone and calls him. “Dean? Where are you? The place is closed and it’s only us and the owner here.” He hears loud music in the background. “Dean where the hell are you?”

“Hey Sammy, how’s the date?” he responds instead.

“Dean, we’re on a case. You’re supposed to be here to get her out of danger if need be, not getting drunk!”

“Sam calm down. There’s no ghost, not anymore anyway.”

“What’re you talking about?

“Cas and I took care of it.”

“What?”

“Yeah, last night, when you pulled your all nighter and I said to not wait up? Yeah, it was three ghosts actually. They were still kind of with it so Cas helped them cross over. House is clean. So like I asked, how’s the date?”

Sam’s stunned into silence, “what? Why? Huh,” the line falls silent again until he comes back more coherent, “Thanks Dean. Talk to you later,” he hangs up.

“Have fun Sammy,” Dean mumbles to the dead line.

Sam walks back to the living room and find Mckenna looking at another piece of art. Her head’s tilted, a soft smile, and stance completely relaxed. All the antique gold lit in the setting sunlight gives her a glow he can’t help but equate to angelic grace. She looks up and notices him in the doorway and widens her smile. He doesn’t remember walking towards her, but he’ll never be able to forget what her lips feel like on his.

They pull back with shy smiles, “Sorry, I didn’t mean,” but it’s as far as he gets before she crashes back into him.

The next time they break for air she’s the one to speak, “I just, when you said I wouldn’t see you tomorrow I was mad with myself that I was too chicken to ask you out while I had the chance.”

“I didn’t want to pull you into my life, it’s crazy, and usually unfair, and I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“What kind of cases do you take, Agent Tyler?”

Sam pulls away from her completely and sighs, “our name isn’t Tyler. It’s Winchester. And we’re not really FBI.”

Mckenna looks him up and down, “anything else?” she asks calmly.

“Yeah, a lot, but I’d rather not tell you until I know you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

He spins and runs his hands through his hair, “yes you do. I knew it. Listen I’ll walk you back to your car, or do you want Dolores to pick you up? Maybe Tom can drive you home.”

“Sam stop,” she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before opening them and continuing, “is there anything else you need to know about this house, or are you ready to go to dinner?”

“What?”

“Dinner or keep wondering through the old haunted house?”

“It’s not haunted, not anymore.” She squints at him. “My brother and our best friend took care of them. I think it was Malcolm, George, and Olivia.”

“Are you guys like ghost hunters or something?”

“Something like that.”

“I have so many questions.”

“Ask them over dinner?” he asks hopefully and chances moving close to her again.

“Will you answer? Honestly?”

“What I can,” he offers, and she knows it’s a mix of emotional and professional ability to tell her.

“There’s a place a bit away, you up for more walking?”

“I think I can handle it,” he smiles and leans in for another kiss which she returns.

They pull apart when they hear the sound of bells again, “Tom!” They turn but find they’re still alone in the room.


End file.
